The Lion and The Lamb
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: BxE. "I don't understand. You're not like this, I know you. I know you." I kept repeating my words, hoping that he will listen. "You don't know me, Bella. Not anymore." His eyes bore into mine. Where did that boy go, the one I used to know? Where?
1. Coming Home

All these stories are popping out of my brain. I have way to much free time. Lol. Read and review.

Venom: (Rolls eyes) Like always. I have no originality.

Edward: (Shocked) Of course you do! You make great stories, and you're awesome! Don't doubt yourself.

Venom: (Looks at Edward with awe) You really mean that?

Edward holds Venom's hands, and stares in her eyes.

Edward: I do. I really do.

A noise breaks the two out of their trance, and they turn to see a grinning Jacob, and an annoyed Bella.

Jacob: (Grins) Did I miss something?

Bella: (Raises eyebrow) Yeah, I'm a little confused.

Edward and Venom scramble away from each other, and blush heavily.

Venom: Nothing happened. (Her eyes flash to Edward)

Edward: Yeah. Nothing happened. (He smiles at Venom)

Venom smiles shyly.

* * *

I didn't want to come here. I fought with my mother the entire time I was packing my things. I didn't want to return to that place. Because everything changed. I played with my zipper on my jacket, the cold weather made me fidgety. My mother regarded me with little attention, and continued to drive. She's bringing me to the airport, and she knows I hate planes.

"Cheer up. Its not going to be that bad there." My mom spoke quietly. I fought the urge to smack her silly.

"Yes it is. I hate the cold weather, I hate that the town is so small, and I hate that I have to start all over at school." I muttered, watching the airport signs pop up more frequently. We are almost at the airport.

"Stop being so negative. You'll enjoy the cool weather, I know you hate having the attention on you, so the small town is a bonus. And you can make new friends, being lonely isn't fun." Mom frowned at me, and pulled to the side of the street. I glared at the sign that said "Drop off/Pick up". We are at the airport.

"Mom," I got out the car, walking to the trunk to help mom get my suitcase out. She looked at me for a second, then continued to get my things.

"Please don't make me go there. Can't I stay here with you?" I sounded desperate, and I cringed at that.

"Honey. This is going to be good for you. Just watch." She paused, and hugged me softly. I hugged her back, trying to convey my body language to show her I didn't want to go. I really didn't want to go. But she pulled away, handed me my suitcase, and walked into the airport. I stood there, watching her retreating figure, and I reluctantly started to follow her.

When the wheels of the plane bounced on the ground, I jolted up. I peered out the window, and sighed when I saw we landed. I fell asleep the moment I got on the plane, and that was about 3 hours ago. I rubbed my eyes, and watched as people started to stand up. I waited, the people exiting the plane rather quickly. I stood up, grabbing my backpack, and hopped out of the aisle. I stood on my toes to grab my suitcase out of the compartment above my head, and I slammed my suitcase on the ground. I rolled it out, and started walking to the exit.

"Have a good day, maam." A flight attendant fake smiled at me.

"I doubt it." I muttered, and left the plane.

I saw him the when I got outside, and I felt my face lit up. He smiled at me, in a gruff, tired way, but I was used to it.

"Charlie." I hugged my father, its been years since I've saw him.

"How's it been, Kiddo?" He rubbed my head.

"Its been...good." I smiled, and let go of him. He grabbed my suitcase, and led me to his car. I groaned when I saw it.

"You had to come in the police cruiser? Now it looks like I'm getting arrested." I glared at him. He smiled wistfully, and unlocked the car.

"Now now. Get in. And didn't I tell you to call me dad? What daughter calls her father by his name?" He teased me.

"Wow, I called you that at least a couple seconds go. Is your brain acting slow, since you're growing so old now a days." I grinned at Charlie, and he let out a chuckle.

"Watch it, Kiddo." He mocked me, and got in the car. I did too, and we drove off.

Once we got home, I ran to my old room. I took in all the old details, the small bed, the old dresser, all of my childhood memories were here. These are the only things I miss. I jumped on my squeaky bed, and almost fell asleep there. But I got up, changed my clothes, and then got into bed. I let my eyes close, and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, sitting straight up, and listened to the night. Something woke me up from my sleep. I heard shouting, and immediately got out of bed. I jogged down stairs, and saw Charlie yelling at someone.

"I give you chances, Kid, but no more. If I find you walking around in the streets, drunk again, that's it! You are getting arrested for underage drinking. You're lucky I found you, and not somebody else. Your father is worried sick! And your mother is worse! Stop putting them through this shit, and get some help!" Charlie yelled at the man, his face beat red. The man looked bored, like he had that talk one to many times. I peeked at his face, and felt my own face go red. The man, well boy, was very handsome. More like a god, a Greek god. He had on a white t-shirt, tight around his muscled frame, and worn jeans. His face was beautiful, blank, but beautiful. Green eyes regarded my father with boredom, and the jewels glinting in the light. His wild, bronze hair looked like he just got out of bed. Or if a lover spent their time running their fingers through the thick, soft looking strains. My face heated up even more. I'm going to pass out from all the blood rushing to my head.

"Ok, Charlie. Call Carlisle and tell him that you got me." The boy smirked, and my father glared at him. Carlisle...why did that name sound familiar?

"Watch it, smart ass." Charlie growled, and walked to the house phone. Smart ass...wait, wait, I know who the boy is.

"Edward?!" I gasped, and stepped out of the shadows so he can see me. His bored eyes widened comically, and I almost giggled at his cute face.

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked, stepping closer to me. My father looked at me, and dropped the house phone. He grabbed my arm, and started to push me back upstairs.

"Bella, go to your room. Now." Charlie whispered quietly, and I fought against him.

"Let me talk to Edward, Charlie. What's the big deal?" I asked, turning to look at Edward. His lips were pulled down in a frown, and he looked angry.

"Bella, please. Do what I say." Charlie looked in my eyes. Then I heard a smash. I jumped, and Charlie let me go, and ran to Edward. Edward broke our T.V, with a bottle of whiskey that I didn't see in his hand.

"Calm down! Edward calm down!" My father shouted, restraining Edward. I watched, and then I finally understood. Edward was drunk. That's why he's acting so crazy, so irrational. A knock to the door forced me out of my thoughts, and I ran to answer it. Carlisle walked right passed me and grabbed Edward by the arm.

"Let's go." His voice tight with anger. Edward looked up at Carlisle, and nodded slowly. They walked out the door, but Edward turned around to look at me.

"Bye Bella!" He called out, his speech slightly slurred. I stood there, still shocked at what just happened, and then I closed the door.

"Dad. What happened to him?" My voice shook, and I watched Carlisle's car drive away. I remember Edward, a sweet little boy, from my when I was younger. From when I used to live here.

"He used to be such a good kid, Bella. I have no idea what happened." Charlie shook his head, his eyes filled with sadness. Edward, my childhood friend, is an underage drunk. What happened to him?

* * *

My beta didn't edit this, so I hope it isn't that bad. Lol. Review please!


	2. School Day

Hello guys. By demand, I have updated. Grovel at my feet. Lol just kidding XD

* * *

What happened yesterday kept repeating in my mind like record. It ruined my soiled mood, and it hanged over me like a bad omen. Even Charlie noticed. And I wish he didn't.

"Stop moping. You got to get ready for school." Charlie's tone meant to sound energetic, but it came off as mean. That's Charlie for you. I looked at him vaguely, and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled gruffly. I looked at my cell phone, and groaned at the time. The bus should be coming soon.

"I don't want to go to school. Can I stay home?" I batted my eyes cutely at Charlie, trying to come off at the adorable teenage daughter. It didn't work.

"No. You know you need to go to school. So get your bag, and we can start heading out." Charlie rolled his eyes, and grabbed the keys to his cruiser. I stood up, and walked out the front door.

"There's no way I'm riding in that criminal transporter, I'll take the bus." Charlie laughed at my words, and I hugged him good bye. I saw the yellow bus start to drive down my street, and I quickly ran to the beginning of my drive way. It stopped in front of me.

"Bye dad!" I waved, and Charlie waved back. Then I got on the bus.

Finding my classes was easy. It was the easiest task of my day. What wasn't easy was when I had to stand up and introduce myself to the class. I rubbed my arm, and looked around the class the entire time I talked.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said quietly. The class was silent, except for when the teacher told me to sit down. I walked to an empty seat in the back, and started on my class work. There was a blond haired boy sitting next to me, with a serious look on his face. He had hard, glinting blue eyes, and a very handsome face. His blond hair went to his ears, in soft ringlet curls. He looked at me quickly, and then turned to look at the board. I tried not to stare at him, but it was hard. He was gorgeous; a very masculine aura swirled around him. He radiated danger, just like Edward. My head shot up, and I looked around the class. Maybe Edward is in my class, we are in the same grade. I looked at every face...but no Edward. I sighed, and continued writing.

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice asked me, and I looked up. The blond was staring at me, his hard eyes slightly soft. My eyes widened, and I felt blood rush to my face. Why was this boy talking to me?

"Y-yes...but he's not here." I answered quietly, not looking him in the eyes. He smiled at my discomfort, and held out his hand.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale. And you're Bella." I smiled at him, and shook his hand. He held on to it a little longer than normal, and I blushed at that.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." I almost giggled, that would have been embarrassing. He nodded, and let go of my hand. He turned back to the board again, and his eyes grew hard. I sighed and continued to scribble on my paper. What a weird boy.

I stretched, rubbing my eyes tiredly. It's the last period of the day, and I have never been grateful. I walked into class rather quickly, and sat in an empty seat. Let's get this over with. I laid my head down, drifting to sleep, when I heard the classroom door open. I didn't think much of it, until I heard the teacher speak.

"Ahh. Late again, Edward. How surprising." The teacher's tone was snotty. I looked up, and stared at the boy I've been looking for. Edward. His hair was tousled, beautifully wild. He had the same bored look again, and he rolled his eyes at the teacher. Edward then started to walk to his seat...the seat next to me. My heart sped up, and I hid my face with my thick hair. He sat down next to me, and didn't say a word. I peered at him through my hair, and watched his face. He had a blank look on his face, and he didn't look at me.

"Edward." I whispered, trying to get his attention. He looked at me...and frowned. His bored eyes searched my face, and his mouth opened.

"I thought that was a dream." He muttered. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"What dream?" I asked. He looked guilty for a second, but then his face went blank again.

"I thought seeing you was a dream. And I hoped it was. But I guess it wasn't." He said it in a remorseful tone, sounding like he didn't want to see me for real.

"You didn't want seeing me to be true? Why?" I asked quietly, my face filled with hurt. He didn't answer my question. He looked away, and ignored me. For the rest of the period, we didn't talk. I would try, but then chicken out. And when the bell rang, signaling the time to go home, Edward walked out the class. Without looking back, without saying good bye. I watched him leave, and then collected my stuff. What happened to him? The Edward I knew would never act like this. But this isn't the Edward I used to know, and I wonder why.

* * *

Read and review please! And read my other stories! :D


	3. Realization

Chapter 3 has arrived. Sorry for the wait. :D

* * *

I walked up the front steps and reached for the doorbell, my hands shaking. I pushed the little button, the "Ding Dong" bell ringing through the air. I waited, tapping my foot nervously, for someone to open the door.

"Who is it?" A sweet feminine voice asked softly. I felt my eyes light up, I knew who owned that voice.

"Esme. It's me, Bella." I replied, trying to contain my excitement.

"Bella?!" The voice squealed, and the door was swung open immediately. I hugged Esme, almost bursting into tears from just hearing her voice. Esme was like the mother I always wanted, my own mother couldn't ever compare to her. She knew exactly what to do to solve any problem you had, and she was a great listener too. She also happened to be Edward's mother.

"Bella dear! It's been years since I last saw you! Look how you've grown, you're beautiful. I have to tell Carlisle you're here! Edward and Alice too! We have to tell everyone!" Esme rambled, her honey blonde hair lifting slightly with the wind. She's the one who's beautiful, her and her husband Carlisle, and their son Edward. Edward, who was a stunning combination of their good looks, and who had a place in my heart. Where was he?

"Is Edward around?" I asked distractedly, looking inside the house.

"I'm afraid not. He's with some of his friends, but Alice is here. Come say hello." Esme didn't have to tell me twice, because I'd already ran into the house.

"Alice!" I sprinted up to her room, knowing she would be in there. Sure enough, Alice was sitting on her bed, painting her toenails.

"Bella?!?!" She dropped the nail polish, and bear hugged me. I hugged her back tightly, so happy to see my best friend in the whole world.

"You look hot, Bella Bear! Well we are going to have to get you some sexy clothes, but other than that, you're a babe! It feels like forever since I've seen your bad fashion taste." Alice gave me a once over, smiling cheekily. I gave her a grin back, running my fingers through her hair.

"And you cut your hair! We're going to have to fix it up. It makes you look boring." I gave her a once over too, and we busted out laughing.

"I've missed making fun of you, Bella Bear." Alice leaned her head on my shoulder.

"And I've missed making fun of you too, Ally Wally." I leaned my head on her head.

"Ally Wally. I haven't been called that for ages, well except Edward still calls me that. Just to get on my nerves." Alice muttered, and I stifled back my laughter.

"Speaking of which, where is Eddy Teddy?" I grinned, and Alice laughed loudly.

"Eddy Teddy! I haven't called him that since you left!" Alice giggled. " We're so going to surprise him today. He's with Jasper and Emmett, probably at Emmett's place." Jasper? The blond boy in 1st period?

"Have you ever been over to Emmett's house?" I asked, maybe she knew how to get there.

"No. Edward won't tell me. He doesn't speak about them, and lately he's been acting weird." Alice tapped her chin with her index finger, and I felt guilt start to cloud my thoughts. Alice is Edward's cousin; her parents were killed in by a drunk driver when she was 8. Esme, being the wonderful person that she was, decided to take in her orphaned niece, and raise her as her own. When I met Alice, she was quiet. She hated alcohol, even rubbing alcohol, and she was scared of cars. Eventually, being in the family brought her out of her shell, and she became happy. She still hated alcohol, and being good parents, Carlisle and Esme kept no alcohol in the house. But look at Edward, from what I've seen and heard, he is practically an alcoholic. How would Alice react of she found that out? She would be crushed.

"I'm sure Edward is fine. He's just a teenage boy, that's all." I lied, a fake smile on my face. Alice brightened up, and hugged me.

"You're probably right. I'm just overreacting." Alice sighed. I sighed too, feeling like Edward's problem was becoming my own. Edward...I hope you can change, I hope you have the power to quit drinking. Or else you're going to be like Alice's parents, or the drunk driver. Dead.

I stayed for dinner at the Cullen's place, about to pop from Esme's delicious cooking.

"No more, no more. I'm going puke if I eat anymore." I rubbed my stomach, a lazy smile on my face.

"Well come back any time for more food, Bella, I'm always cooking." Esme patted my shoulder. I nodded, smiling at Alice, who was giggling from my antics.

"It's nine already? Edward should be back by now." Carlisle frowned, looking at his watch. I frowned too, its pitch black outside, and Edward still isn't back from Emmett's place. A honk broke me out of my haze, and I jumped from the noise. Edward is here.

"Go upstairs Alice. Time for bed." Esme shooed Alice, and Alice huffed.

"Esme! It's only nine! I'm an 11th grader for god's sake! Let me at least stay up an hour longer." Alice pleaded, tugging on her sleeve.

"No buts. Go upstairs." Esme rushed Alice up the stairs, her movements nervous. I followed Alice to her room, hugging her quickly.

"Looks like I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I played with her spiky hair, and she growled at me.

"Yeah yeah, get out of here already." Alice smirked.

"What are you about to do?" I asked, walking out her door.

"Listen to music. It helps me sleep." Alice waved goodbye to me, and shut the door. Thank goodness she's going to be distracted, because I have a feeling things are going to get loud.

"I don't have to do a damn thing! If I wanna drink, Imma drink!" Edward's slurred voice boomed through the house, and I ran back downstairs. Edward had another bottle of liquor in his hand, and he looked agitated.

"Please Edward. Just go upstairs, and rest." Esme tried to touch his shoulder, but Edward moved away.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll sleep when I wanna!" Edward stumbled a bit, but then gained his balance. I watched, sickened, as my friend acted like a baboon, and was drunk off his ass. Esme looked at me, her face ashamed, and she came to my side.

"Leave from the back door, Bella. I'm sorry you have to see this." Esme whispered. Carlisle stood silent, and I'm guessing he didn't tell Esme that this wasn't the first time I've seen Edward drunk. Edward's eyes flashed to me, and he started to walk forward.

"Bella, go." Carlisle warned, walking to stand in front of me. I ignored him, and walked closer Edward.

"Eddy Teddy?" I whispered, outstretching my arm to Edward. He looked at my hand, and then reached to hold it.

"Bella Bear. I've missed you so much. Why did you leave me?" Edward's emerald eyes started to water, and I watched as a tear started to fall down his cheek.

"Edward." I grasped his hand tightly, and was going to embrace him, when he let go, and pushed me away.

"No! You left, and you didn't even say goodbye! I thought you loved me!" Edward yelled at me, wiping his face with his arm.

"Edward, I do love you." I said quietly, trying to get his hand again.

"Lies!" Edward hissed, and dodged my hand. I let out a noise of frustration, and looked over at Esme and Carlisle. They watched us confused, wondering what Edward was talking about.

"Why did you leave me, Bella Bear? Why?" He grabbed my hands, holding them to his chest.

"Because. I couldn't stay and get hurt anymore." I whispered, my own eyes welling up with tears. Edward's eyes widened and he dropped my hands.

"Bella, what happened was a-" He started to ramble, but I didn't want to hear it. I sprinted to the back door, hearing Edward shout my name. I looked back; Edward was being restrained by Carlisle.

"I won't let you hurt me anymore, Edward. But look what you're doing...you're hurting everyone else." My voice cracked, tears blurring my eyes. I opened the door, and slammed it closed. I ran to my truck, getting in, and stepping on the gas. I cried as I drove away, wishing that I had stayed. If I had never left, Edward wouldn't be like this. Now I know why he changed. And it's all my fault.

* * *

Review please, and check out my new story! And thank the Beta for editing!


	4. Final Pieces to the Puzzle

Waking up the next day, for me, was like waking up to a funeral. I was depressed, and felt like someone close to me just died.

My Edward, the boy I used to know, is dead. And has been replaced by a drunken buffoon, that is hurting everyone that he knows.

Time to close the casket, and bury the dead.

I think its time for me to tell Edward the truth.

Why I actually left.

I can finally lay to rest the guilt on my mind, and hopefully he will lay down that bottle of gin.

Close the casket, and bury the dead. Its easier said than done.

"What's got you so mopey and shit?" Jasper's rude tone made me smile, for the first time today.

I was in the last period of the day, and dreading when Edward would show up.

"Just got a lot on my mind, J.P."

"Last week my nickname was Chewbacca Hair." He grinned at me.

"I decided to change it again, so for now on, your nickname is J.P."

"I think I like this new name."

"I knew you would."

"So how things going with Edward?" Jasper asked.

"You tell me."

"You haven't talked to him?"

"I have, but when I do, that fucker is always wasted. Its like talking to wall." I snapped at him.

"Yeah, but you love him. I think the wall is more sober than Edward."Jasper cracked a smile. I did too.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to help him, but it just hard to see him like this." I sighed, feeling like a failure.

"This isn't your problem, Bella. He is the dumbass that stays with a bottle attached to his hip. You can't help him." Jasper frowned.

"Well I should be able to."

"And why is that?"

"Because its my fault he's like this."

"No, its not."

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't have left in the first place, he would be ok."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Jasper asked, his blue eyes alert and excited. I cringed at his question.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Hell yeah."

"I was pregnant."Jasper sat there quiet. So did I.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the kid?"

"I got an abortion." I hated how that word rolled off my tongue.

"How old were you?"

"13." I looked down at my feet. I'm ashamed of what happened, and I'm ashamed I didn't have enough guts and raise the child. I could have done it.

"Who was the father?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"Wow, Bella."

"It was an one night thing. I was mad at my mother for being so...stupid, and mad at my father for just letting her be like that. So I went to a party at Edward's house. Some older guys showed up, and they brought alcohol. Feeling defiant, I drunk a whole bottle of tequila. Bad mistake. I woke up 2 days later, in the hospital. I was so hungover, that I didn't go to school for that whole week. Then a month later, I found out I was pregnant. Mom, ready to leave my father, used this as an excuse to leave. We moved to Arizona, where I had the abortion. She told them I was raped. I don't know what really happened."

The whole class was silent, and I was worried that they might had heard me. I hoped to God that they didn't.

"Holy shit... I'm sorry, Bella, that must have been fucking hard to go through." Jasper pulled me into a hug. It was nice, and safe, and I felt contented. Jasper is a nice guy, and I looked up to see his face.

His eyes were smoldering blue, so serious, yet so soft. And then he licked his bottom lip slowly, and his face got closer to mine. I leaned in, millimeter by millimeter, as he did. Our lips were almost touching when-

"Jasper." A dark, husky voice called Jasper's name. I knew that voice. I leaned away from Jasper, and turned to see Edward standing there. His green eyes were locked on me, and he looked angry. More than angry. I gasped from the sheer darkness his eyes held.

"Hey bro." Jasper seemed unfazed by Edward's appearance.

"Can I talk to Bella for a moment?" Edward asked, pulling me up.

"Go right ahead." Jasper smirked.

"You didn't ask Bella if she wanted to talk to you." I snarled at Edward. He ignored me.

"Me and Bella will be right back." Edward told the teacher. He nodded.

"Why the hell would he let me leave with you?!" I hissed.

"Because." We were in the hallway now.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"I want to know why you left, and why you came back." Edward's teeth clinched together.

"I want to know why you drink all the time."

"Answer my question."

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked first." He rolled his eyes.

"You think I give a fuck?"

"Bella, please."

"No, Edward, you answer me first." My voice cracked with desperately.

"I started drinking because you left." Edward stared into my eyes.

"Why?" I stepped closer to him.

"Because of what I did, I never meant to hurt you, all I wanted to do is show you how I really felt. When you told me you loved me after the party, I had to lie to you. I told you I didn't want you, so I couldn't hurt you anymore." Edward rambled and I gasped at him.

"You...you were the one that...had sex with me?" I whispered, and then stepped away from him.

"I shouldn't have done that, we were both drunk, and we were just kids, but I loved you, Bella, and I still do." Edward ran his fingers roughly through his hair, a habit that showed he was frustrated...and ready to cry. Last time I saw him cry, he was 12. His parents were wanting to send him to private school, but he wanted to stay in school with me. He cried telling me that.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me? I've gone on thinking that I was raped, and just a desperate fuck! And that you could never love me!" I pounded his chest with my fist, crying, and he just stood there.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've regretted what I've done forever. I didn't want to screw up your life anymore. And that's why I drink, it helps me forget the pain.", he held me close as I cried on his shirt, "Why did you leave, tell me?"

I glared at him through the tears, and pushed myself of his chest. I didn't want his comfort, he caused all these preventable problems.

I let one of my hands go to my stomach, and I rubbed it slowly. More tears fell.

Edward went blank, his fists closed together tightly, and he stood there.

"You were pregnant." He choked on his words.

"I had to leave, I didn't want my father to know, or anyone else." I whispered.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You told me you didn't love me. I didn't want to disappoint you even more." I laughed humorlessly at the irony.

"Oh god. I'm such an asshole. I can't believe I did that to you." Edward leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes.

At that moment, I saw the true Edward. The lonely, desperate boy that hid behind alcohol to keep the pain away.

He opened his eyes, looking at me, and I noticed crystalline tears slid down his cheeks.

"Edward." I held him close, the overwhelming feeling to comfort him controlled me.

"I don't deserve to be your friend, or to have your forgiveness, I deserve to go to hell. I can't believe I hurt you, Bella." He cried softly into my shoulder, and I rubbed circles on his back.

"I forgive you, Edward. I do. I love you, I always had. Its not all your fault."

"It is."

"No, don't say that."

"What happened to the baby?" His red rimmed eyes filled with a fraction of hope.

"I...I had an abortion."

Edward froze, and I clutched him tighter to me.

There, we both cried together, over the lies, and the baby we could have had.

We gained a new perspective of what happened that night, and we gained each others pain.

He walked me to my bus after school and hugged me tightly. He promised me he would never drink again. I promised him I would help him through it all.

I went home, feeling more complete than I ever had, but still a little empty. My hand lingered on my stomach, and I sobbed.

If only I knew it was Edward, maybe things would be different.

* * *

Please r&r. I'm a review addict, hehe. lol


	5. Wedding

**Epilogue - 5 years later**

* * *

"You look beautiful, so please stop twitching." I plead with her, her eyes anxious and excited, but her kept putting her weight on foot, then switches to the other, and the cycle begins again. She looked like she was dancing, but we knew she was nervous.

It was her wedding day after all.

"Now look, out there is the man of your dreams, the other half of your heart, so don't you throw up. This is easy because no matter what, you love each other. All the other fuckers out there are only here for the wine and food, well except your parents." I smiled at her, smoothing down her crazy hair. She tugged down her white dress, making sure her girls didn't get constricted. I let out a snort as she fixed them into place. She said she was going to be flat chested for the rest of her life.

"Thank you...I know I can do this. I have you guys to back me up." She kissed my cheek, her eyes shinning with tears. I fought back my own.

"Well it's time. Go out there, and marry your man!" I hugged her tightly, and opened the door to her future. My best friend is getting married to my other best friend. Everything is going to be ok.

"I love you, Bella." Alice looked back at me once more, and blew me a kiss.

"Love ya too girl, no go on!" I grinned back at her, and held her white, long train for her.

Cue the "here comes the bride" music. Every guest stood up, watching the bride as she moved with grace.

I walk in front of her, next to my assigned groomsman, and give him a loving smile. Well of course my groomsman would also be my boyfriend.

Carlisle gave Alice away to her fiancee, both of them staring at each other in awe and love. The vows went by quick, for me, and then we were whisked away to the party.

"Congratulations Ally Wally!" I scooped her up into a bear hug, and she squealed in my ear.

"Actually, it's Ally Wally Hale!" She looked at her new husband, Jasper, and leaned over to give him a kiss. Eww.

"Ok, I'm gone." I laugh, and let them be bombarded by their parents and friends in the middle of the dance floor.

I spy my boyfriend at a table by them self, and I go to punch his arm. "Hey, you should go congratulate your baby sister. She's a woman now." I tease.

"Don't remind me...she will always be little Ally Wally to me." Edward rubs his head, a mysterious smile on his face.

"...How come you're not over there, though?" I sit next to him, my lips kissing his earlobe.

"Because...I'm going to do this." Edward kissed me passionately, our lips moving in unison. But then he stopped it, and stood up.

"Isabella Swan... from the first day I've met you, I knew you was the only girl I could love. I stopped drinking because you...you inspired me to become a better person, to live my dream as a writer, writing about finding love. I found my love years ago, and I want to finally prove to you that you are only the one for me, forever. Bella..." Edward got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

All the breath left me as I stared at a beautiful diamond ring in Edward's hand, all time stopped as I gazed into my soul mate's eyes.

"Yes, Edward. Yes!" I jumped up into his arms, kissing him with all I have.

"She said yes!!" Alice ran to me, stumbling slightly over her dress, with Jasper on her heels. Carlisle and Esme ran towards ups, hand in hand, and Charlie...he don't run for nobody. But he was here, and that's all that matters.

They enveloped us into a group hug, we cried, laughed, and just loved each other.

I have a family, I have a brother and sister, and now I'm going to be married to the man of my life.

The Lion found a Lamb, and instead of eating her, they fell in love.

What a beautiful ending, to a beautiful love story.

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
